


Mùa hè năm 1978

by kakukala



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukala/pseuds/kakukala
Summary: Mùa hè năm 1978, Kuran Rido đã gặp người thừa kế của nhà Kiryuu.





	Mùa hè năm 1978

**Author's Note:**

> Lí do chọn 1978: vì tự nhiên con số này nảy ra trong đầu, hoàn toàn random.

Rido bực bội bước từng bước thật chậm, cố gắng không hất tung tuyết lên. Gã thầm rủa trong bụng,  mẹ gã thiệt là một Vampire tốt bụng khi chuyển đến ở biệt thự sâu trong núi, quanh năm bao phủ bởi núi tuyết này để nghỉ dưỡng, chuẩn bị cho sự ra đời của đứa con thứ ba. Nói thật lòng Rido chẳng hy vọng điều gì tốt đẹp. Trước khi chuyển tới đây, hai em của gã lần lượt ra đi, chúng còn không thể cất tiếng khóc chào đời. Vampire lúc nào chẳng vậy, có thể sinh ra một sinh mệnh chính thống là một việc rất khó khăn với họ. Nhà Kuran có thể có hai đứa con là Rido và Haruka đã là kì tích ở thời buổi này rồi. Gã tự nhủ rằng trong nhà này, ngoài gã ra chẳng ai có thể chôn cất cho đứa em sắp sinh, nên gã phải đi. Rido đến nơi sau chừng một giờ đi bộ, Haruka mỉm cười chào gã khi hai anh em gặp nhau ngoài cửa. Gã phất tay chào lại, hỏi thăm sơ qua vài câu, gã cũng thông báo chuyện tang lễ cho cha. Rido ngờ rằng cha bị sát hại, nhưng Haruka lại cho rằng cha của họ đã ra đi một cách tự nhiên. Gã cười một tiếng, em trai gã chỉ vừa mới lên bảy, nó còn cả một chặng đường dài để hiểu sự tàn khốc của thế giới này.

Chừng một tuần sau khi Rido đến, mẹ gã lâm bồn. Chẳng có gì kì lạ khi bà ra đi ngay sau khi sinh. Các chuyên gia đã nói trước, gã tưởng mình sẽ chôn em, không ngờ lại chôn mẹ mình. Gã vuốt mắt cho bà, chỉnh sơ lại mái tóc rối bù. Sau đó gã quay lại sắp xếp sự vụ trong nhà. Đứa em vừa mới sinh là em gái, nó nằm gọn trong vòng tay gã, em khóc quấy còn nhiều hơn cả Haruka. Rido nhớ lại những ngày tháng chăm em ngày trước mà muốn ném luôn đứa em gái này đi cho rồi.

“Anh ơi, em gái mình tên gì vậy?” – Haruka hỏi, ngón tay cứ chọc vào bầu má tròn vo của em mình. Gã nghĩ ngợi một lúc: “Lấy tên chị của mẹ đi: Juuri.”

Người phụ nữ tên Juuri đó yêu một con người, lại không kìm được cơn khát, cuối cùng bị người ta giết chết bằng một cái nĩa bạc. Rido chưa từng quên chuyện đó, gã luôn thấy buồn cười mỗi khi nghe lại chuyện đó. Gã nói với Haruka: “Sau này nó sẽ là vợ mày, chăm sóc cho tốt đấy.”

Mặc dù gã nói vậy, nhưng mãi cho đến tận khi Juuri được sáu tuổi, Rido mới đưa em đến chỗ Haruka. Con bé có vẻ thích người lạ, tính tình hoạt bát, ưa ra ngoài. Hai anh em gã luôn dành ra một khoảng thời gian để đưa em gái xuống thị trấn, trà trộn vào cuộc sống của nhân loại.

Mùa hè năm 1978, Haruka lạc mất Juuri, cả nhà Kuran từ trên xuống dưới đều tìm kiếm em khắp nơi. Rido sau một hồi chạy ngược xuôi dưới cái nắng gắt đầu hè, gã nấp vào một bóng mát trong công viên. Gã nghĩ, ngay lúc này mà có máu thì tốt quá. Nhưng lại chẳng thể liên lạc được với gia nhân. Rido thầm hy vọng Juuri không sao, mấy ngày rồi con bé không nhận máu. Gã nằm một lúc thì thiếp đi. Gã mơ thấy dòng thác mát lạnh đang tuôn trào mạnh mẽ, bọt nước trắng xóa bắn vào người gã, từng giọt sắc như dao, gã cảm thấy vị máu nơi đầu lưỡi. Máu của mình à? Gã tự hỏi như thế trong mơ, rồi giật mình tỉnh giấc. Gã thấy gương mặt một thanh niên tóc bạc, tầm độ mười bảy, mười tám tuổi đang nhìn chằm chằm mình, ngoài ra còn có đôi mắt to tròn, đầy lo lắng của Juuri nữa. Rido ngồi bật dậy, gã vuốt tóc em gái, hỏi thăm em mấy câu, em đã vùi mặt vào lòng gã khóc nức nở. Khi gã quay lại, cậu thanh niên lúc nãy đã biến mất. Gã nghĩ, có lẽ thiếu máu làm gã bị ảo giác.

Juuri sụt sùi suốt quãng đường về, dù Haruka đã rất cố gắng dỗ dành em.

Kể từ hôm đó, Juuri bị cấm ra ngoài; mỗi lần em năn nỉ, Haruka chỉ biết cười trừ. Mấy ngày sau đó, Haruka lại đến gặp Rido, xin cho em gái được đi chơi.

“Anh hai, con bé nhớ người đã cứu nó. Cậu ấy cho nó máu. Tuy không nhiều người biết nhưng mà anh cũng nên để con bé cảm ơn cậu ấy.”

Rido vẫn không đồng ý, Haruka hết cách, đành phải nói tiếp: “Con bé bảo cậu ấy cũng cho anh máu nữa, hay là coi như con bé thay anh đi một chuyến, lần này em sẽ đi với Nhất mà, không lạc nữa đâu.”

“Vậy để ta cho người đi tìm là được thôi.” – Rido đáp gọn lỏn. Haruka tiếp tục năn nỉ thêm nửa ngày nữa vẫn không thành công, đành ngậm ngụi ôm công chúa nhỏ ra về. Rido nhận báo cáo từ Ichijou, cậu ta cũng không tìm ra người thanh niên nào hợp với miêu tả. Ngoại trừ Juuri và Rido ra thì chẳng có ai nhìn thấy cậu ta, giả thiết hợp lí nhất là cả hai đều gặp ảo giác do thiếu máu.

Thời gian dần trôi, tầm hai, ba tuần sau, Rido lại dẫn Haruka và Juuri ra ngoài. Khác hẳn mọi lần, Juuri không đòi đến trung tâm thị trấn, nơi có các cửa hàng đồ ngọt mà em rất thích nữa, mà là đến công viên lần trước. Em tự chọn một chỗ khuất nắng để đứng đợi. Haruka và Rido tự động tách ra, Haruka đứng đợi với Juuri, trong khi Rido thì lẩn vào một góc khuất nào đó. Chừng mười lăm phút sau, Juuri vui mừng chạy đến ôm châm một người nào đó, Haruka ái ngại bắt tay làm thân với người đó. Rido không nhìn rõ mặt, nhưng Juuri lại kéo cậu ấy tới chỗ gã.

“Anh ơi, đây là anh hai em.” – Juuri nói với cậu thanh niên, bàn tay chỉ về phía Rido. Cậu thanh niên mỉm cười: “Gặp lại rồi ha.”

Rido gật đầu: “Thất lễ rồi. Tìm cậu suốt đấy.” – nói đoạn, anh đẩy Juuri về phía Haruka, phất tay ý bảo hai đứa đi đâu thì đi đi. Juuri phồng hai má lên đầy giận dỗi, nhưng Rido không bận tâm, anh kéo cậu thanh niên xoay người lại, đi về hướng ngược lại. Haruka sẽ tự biết cách dỗ dành Juuri thôi, sau rốt thì tụi nó cũng là vợ chồng mà, Rido nghĩ vậy.

“Đi thế này em gái anh có giận không?” – Cậu thanh niên hỏi, đầu vẫn ngoái nhìn về phía hai người kia.

“Hai đứa em còn nhỏ, chưa hiểu chuyện. Tôi không muốn chúng nó thân cận với thợ săn như cậu.” – Rido nói không chút khách khí. Cậu thanh niên ngạc nhiên nhìn anh, đôi mắt lấp lánh tia sáng, ngập tràn hưng phấn.

“Giỏi vậy! Nhìn một cái đã biết tôi là Hunter rồi!” – Giọng cậu đầy tán dương, cậu bước đi song song với Rido. – “Nói tôi nghe đi, sao biết hay vậy?”

Rido không thèm đáp, gã sải bước rộng hơn, nhưng cậu thanh niên vẫn không buông tha, mặc kệ gã cố gắng thế nào, cậu ta vẫn bám được theo gã. Đang buổi ban ngày, Rido không thể biến hình để trốn đi được. Cuối cùng, cậu thanh niên cũng phải đứng lại thở dốc: “Không theo anh nữa.”

“Người cậu có mùi bùa chú.” – Rido đáp, gã cảm thấy mình đang vui, ít nhất là khi chiến thắng được cậu thanh niên này. Chính gã cũng không hiểu vì sao mình lại vui với chuyện nhỏ nhặt như vậy. Cậu thanh niên đưa tay áo lên ngửi, hết bên trái lại bên phải, cả hai bên bả vai. Rido bật cười trước sự ngô nghê của cậu thợ săn trẻ, gã cho tay vào túi áo khoác của cậu, bàn tay trần chạm lên hông người thanh niên, cách hai lớp áo vẫn khiến cậu ngại ngùng, gã lấy ra một túi hương, lắc lắc nó trước mặt người thanh niên: “Mùi từ cái này.”

Cậu thợ săn tóc bạc nhận lại túi hương từ Rido, mặt mày giận dỗi không khác gì Juuri, cậu lẩm bẩm cái gì mà Kurosu, gã nghe không rõ nhưng cũng không bận tâm. Cậu vứt túi hương vào thùng rác, lại quay sang Rido: “Còn chỗ nào có mùi nữa không?”

Rido bước lại gần, gã ghé đầu vào cổ cậu, hơi thở man mát của gã vờn quanh cổ người thanh niên, gã ngẩng đầu một cách chậm rãi, để hơi thở vấn vít trên vành tai cậu, tiếng gã thì thầm: “Còn mùi bạc hà thôi”. Vành tai cậu đỏ ửng lên, cả mặt cũng bắt đầu chuyển màu. cậu lí nhí bảo là mùi dầu gội. Rido cảm thấy: người thanh niên này có da mặt rất mỏng, lại chưa từng bị trêu ghẹo, cách phản ứng cũng rất thuần khiết, có chút gì đó đáng yêu. Cậu chữa ngượng bằng cách đưa tay về phía anh: “Kiryu, thợ săn dự bị.”

“Kuran, Vampire thuần chủng. Lần trước cảm ơn cậu.” – Rido đáp lại, thay vì đáp lại cái bắt tay từ cậu, gã đan năm ngón tay của mình vào năm ngón tay cậu. Kiryu hơi bối rối, bảo: “Đừng chọc tôi mà. Thế này kì lắm.”

“Vậy cứ như vầy đi, đến khi cậu quen thì tôi thả ra.” – Không đợi cậu đồng ý, Rido đã kéo tay cậu đi dạo. Rido là Vampire, gã phải tránh ánh nắng, thành ra chỉ có thể đi vòng vèo các nẻo đường chứ không theo lộ trình nhất định được. Trời ngày hè càng lúc càng gay gắt và oi bức. Tiếng ve sầu rộn ràng vọng xung quanh hai người, dưới bóng cây dập dìu nửa xanh nửa đỏ, hai bóng người lặng lẽ bước đi, từ chỗ người trước người sau đã thành song hành với nhau tự lúc nào, hai bàn tay đan vào nhau, không siết không lơi. Đi được một lúc thì Kiryu dừng lại, Rido quay sang nhìn cậu, lại thấy khăn tay cậu áp lên trán mình đầy dịu dàng, giọng cậu thanh mát tựa cơn gió hiếm hoi giữa buổi ban trưa: “Nghỉ chút đi. Tôi mệt rồi.”

Rido gật đầu, gã để mặc Kiryu kéo gã vào một góc tối trong công viên. Gã nghĩ mình sẽ bị tập kích, nên nâng cao cảnh giác, nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Ngồi nghỉ chừng năm phút, gã chợt nghĩ có khi nào hai đứa em của gã đang bị tấn công không? Nghĩ vậy, gã phóng đi như bay. Chỗ đầu tiên gã kiểm tra là tiệm bánh ngọt Juuri thích nhất. Gã tìm thấy hai đứa em đang ở đấy thật, an toàn và đang tận hưởng không gian thoải mái trên tầng một của tiệm. Juuri vừa nhìn thấy gã đã reo lên:

“Anh! Ở đây nè!” – Em vẫy vẫy tay. Gã bước đến chỗ em, lại thấy ánh mắt hai đứa nhìn ra phía sau lưng mình. Gã theo phản xạ cũng nhìn lại. Cậu thanh niên tóc bạc ngồi thụp xuống, cố gắng hít lấy hít để không khí, cậu ho khan mấy tiếng, hình như muốn nôn ra nhưng lại nôn không được. Dù vậy, tay cậu vẫn nắm lấy tay Rido, như chưa từng rời đi.

“Cậu chạy theo tôi hả?” – Rido hỏi, lòng có chút ái ngại, gã chuyển tay, bàn tay vốn bị Kiryu nắm đến nóng ấm đã chuyển qua vuốt lưng cho cậu, giúp cậu hít thở; tay còn lại thay phiên bàn tay kia, nắm lấy bàn tay chai sần của Kiryu. Phải mất một lúc cậu mới lấy lại hơi.

“Không sao. Mà sao tự nhiên lại chạy đi như vậy?” – Cậu hỏi trong tiếng thở ngắt quãng.

Rido lắc đầu: “Tự nhiên nhớ ra đã hẹn với hai đứa nó. Quên mất là còn đang nắm tay cậu.”

Juuri và Haruka ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, Rido ghét mấy chỗ này lắm mà, hẹn gì nhau chứ. Kiryu bật cười, tiếng cười sảng khoái từ tận đáy lòng, cười được một lúc lại bị hụt hơi, Rido lại vuốt lưng cho cậu. Haruka và Juuri cảm thấy cảnh trước mặt thật kì lạ. Hiếm khi nào cậu cả nhà Kuran lại vui vẻ như vậy. Cuối ngày, Rido mua bánh cho Kiryu, coi như là để tạ lỗi vì đã bắt cậu chạy quá sức. Kiryu khách sáo chối mãi, cuối cùng đành bất đắc dĩ chọn cái bánh nằm gần cuối menu, Rido nghĩ cậu chọn theo giá, chọn một cái không quá đắt, không quá rẻ. Gã hỏi người bán hàng về mấy cái bánh, họ gợi ý bốn, năm cái có vẻ ngoài bắt mắt, tự tin bảo mùi vị rất được. Gã lấy hết rồi đưa cho Kiryu. Cậu cũng rất cẩn thận, lúc từ biệt cũng rất nghiêm chỉnh. Rido đợi đến lúc cậu khuất bóng ở một ngã rẽ lại không nhịn được, bảo Haruka và Juuri về trước, còn mình đuổi theo Kiryu. Chẳng mất nhiều thời gian để gã đuổi kịp cậu.

“Để tôi cầm hộp bánh cho.” – Kiryu lập tức đưa hộp bánh cho anh, nhưng rồi cậu nhận ra hành động của mình, lại thu tay về. Rido gãi gãi đầu, có phần hơi ngại ngùng khi chạm đến lòng bàn tay cậu, gã nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy quai giấy của hộp bánh, khẽ khàng nắm tay cậu. Kiryu hơi đỏ mặt, màu da cậu sẫm hơn dưới cái nắng lam chiều. Cậu hơi cúi đầu: “Cùng về có phiền anh quá không?”

“Không, tôi muốn đi cùng em.” – Rido biết mình có thể bị tập kích, cũng có thể bị giết trên đường về cùng cậu. Nhưng gã bất chấp. Đối với người vừa gặp hai lần, gã đã có cảm giác thân quen đến lạ thường, cảm giác bàn tay nắm lấy nhau cứ như thể đã ăn sâu trong máu thịt, một thứ cảm giác đến từ hồi ức mơ hồ nào đó. Gã không hiểu sao lại luôn tin tưởng người này, lại có cảm giác luyến tiếc không ngừng.

Họ sóng bước bên nhau đi qua các nẻo đường uốn lượn ngang dọc. Anh nhìn thấy gương mặt Kiryu thật đẹp: nửa thanh tú, nửa lại đang nhuộm màu tiếc thương. Mái tóc cắt gọn gàng, trông rất khỏe khoắn, nhưng lại làm cậu trông có vẻ thư sinh hơn. Rido cảm thấy bàn tay mình đang nắm lấy thuộc về mình, gã không muốn buông tay. Giá mà con đường này cứ dài mãi.

Kiryu dừng lại trước một căn nhà kiểu nhật, có phần hơi lụp xụp.

“Nhà bạn tôi đây rồi. Cảm ơn anh đã đưa tiễn.”

Rido luyến tiếc rời khỏi bàn tay cậu, đột nhiên trong nhà có tiếng gọi vọng ra: “Kiryu, mẹ cậu dẫn bà mối đến rồi đấy, chuyện cả đời mà sao rề rà hoài vậy hả, thằng khỉ?”

Kiryu quay đầu lại nói thổ âm địa phương với người trong nhà. Đoạn lại quay lại nhìn Rido, ngập ngừng như muốn nói gì nhưng rồi lại thôi.

“Khi nào em thành thân?” – Gã hỏi. Kiryu ngượng ngịu đáp lại: “Sớm thôi, giờ Kiryu còn mỗi tôi, mẹ tôi cũng lo lắm.”

Rido hôn nhẹ lên trán Kiryu, rồi rời đi. Gã cảm nhận được Kiryu đang nhìn mình, nhưng gã không muốn ngoái đầu lại. Gã nghĩ nếu quay lại, gã sẽ cầm tay cậu, cùng bỏ trốn khỏi tất thảy. Nhưng rồi lại thôi.

Gã hối hận suốt phần đời còn lại của mình vì đã không kéo cậu đi trốn.

Mùa đông năm 1979, nhà Kiryu đón chào hai đứa trẻ song sinh ra đời trong nỗi mệt mỏi và bất lực. Họ nguyền rủa trưởng nam của họ đã sinh ra quỷ dữ. Cũng năm đó Rido được tìm thấy gã đang tàn sát các thợ săn ở rừng Aokigahara. Họ bảo hắn đã phát điên, còn điên vì điều gì thì họ chịu, có lẽ vì hôn thê Hiou Shizuka của hắn đã bỏ trốn cùng người tình lv.D.

Đầu năm 1980, Haruka Kuran đưa vợ và con trai đầu lòng đến thủ đô, chính thức trở thành vị vua mới của Vampire.


End file.
